Field
The present invention relates to a safety fence support device with flexibility, and more particularly to a safety fence support device with flexibility which is simply installed on a safety fence used in various sports facilities, e.g., a baseball field, an ice hockey rink, a ski slope, etc., causes the safety fence to be tilted backward even when players playing a game or people enjoying the sports in the sports facilities collide with the safety fence at various angles, thereby preventing injury by mitigating impact applied to a human body through the safety fence, and is used in various sports facilities regardless of the kind of the safety fence by controlling the degree of flexibility for mitigating the impact in accordance with the impact strength.
Description of the Related Art
In a variety of sports, a safety fence for absorbing impact is installed in the sports facilities in order that players or people enjoying the sports are prevented from being injured by collision with a wall, which is caused by concentration on a game or an inertia force caused by a motion direction.
This safety fence is only a facility for protecting people exercising in the sports facilities. However, a lot of people are injured by collision with the safety fence every year.
For example, regarding an outfield fence of a baseball field, when an outfielder concentrating on a game runs at a full speed to catch a flying ball, he collides frequently with the outfield fence and is severely injured. A player playing the game also worries about injury caused by the collision with the outfield fence, so that performance may be interfered.
Also, with regard to skiing or snowboarding which has high popularity as one of winter sports and is enjoyed by many people, a safety accident occurs frequently every year, in which, when beginners who are inexperienced in skiing deviate from a course of a ski slope and are injured by colliding with a fence installed on the outside of the course while coming down an intermediate course or a higher course.
For the sake of preventing the safety accident caused by the collision with the safety fence, in the past, the impact caused by the collision was mitigated by mainly installing a safety fence formed by using various cushioning materials in a complicated manner.
The safety fence having such a structure has an effect of mitigating the impact to a certain extent when an object collides with the front of the safety fence, that is to say, in a direction perpendicular to the cushion material. However, when an object collides obliquely with the safety fence at a certain inclination angle, the mitigation performance is degraded.
Also, when the cushioning material-made safety fence is installed on the entire outside of sports facilities with a relatively large area, significant economic costs may occur. Therefore, economic efficiency is deteriorated.
Prior Art Document: Korean Registered Patent Publication No. 10-1278537 (Jun. 25, 2013)